The contractor shall provide services to the National Heart, Lung, and Blood Institute's (NHLBI) Office of Prevention, Education, and Control (OPEC) in the planning, development, implementation, and evaluation of education program strategies for the national education programs and special education initiatives of NHLBI. Currently, they include the National High Blood Pressure Education Program (NHBPEP), National Cholesterol Education Program (NCEP), NHLBI Smoking Education Program (NHLBI SEP), National Blood Resource Education Program (NBREP), National Asthma Education Program (NAEP), National Heart Attack Alert Program (NHMP), and NHLBI Obesity Education Initiative (NHLBI OEI) and its physical activity component. During the period of performance of this contract, the contractor may be required to provide similar services for new educational programs and/or special education initiatives at the option of the government. The contractor shall operate a combined education information center that supports NHLBI's educational programs and initiatives and provides information support to all public, patient, and professional inquiries directed to the NHLBI regarding cardiovascular, pulmonary and blood disorders. To properly establish active educational outreach activities for the educational programs/initiatives, the contractor shall provide a multidisciplinary staff that is capable of providing a comprehensive range of skills including educational program planning, development, implementation, and evaluation; data analysis; epidemiology; health education; materials development, health communications and marketing; information acquisition, storage, and dissemination; technical subject area expertise in cardiovascular risk factor modification related to blood pressure, cholesterol, smoking, obesity and physical exercise, as well as expertise in blood services and asthma management.